Winter's Woe
by xxmidnight-sonata
Summary: Winter has lived in-self induced exile for 325 years. what happens when Manny tells the guardians of her existence and they attempt to warm out to the girl who cannot dream or trust? Can they convince her that her powers are not a curse? i don't own ROTG! (on Haitus sorry!)
1. Chapter 1: who's winter?

**Heyo! Midnight here but you can just call me Cee Ann! Okay so this is my first fanfic and I hope you will correct me on anything I got wrong. Reviews and flames are accepted and I don't own ROTG at all only my OCs. ****Gomenasai****!**

Summer

The young girl relaxed on the cliff edge looking at the sunset. A breeze caressed her blonde locks as she twirled her sceptre lazily. It was summer, her season. Literally. For the past 600 years or so, she had been making sure every summer went smoothly and every kid had fun during summer break. Her eyes began to close as she lay down on the soft grass on the cliff. Everything was so quiet, so peaceful. Suddenly a flash of black crossed her vision. Her eyes flashed open and she shot up. Raising her sceptre, she glanced down the path that led to the cliff. "Who's there?" she whispered. She didn't even have time to turn when the dark sand surrounded her. She fell to the ground, whimpering as the nightmares overtook her. The man appeared behind her, an evil grin plastered on his face. "Got you." He hissed. He laughed evilly and put his hand on her body. They dissolved into the shadows, the only trace of what happened being the girl's sceptre and a small amount of nightmare sand.

Guardians

"What is it North? I came here as fast as I can." Tooth panted as she zipped around the globe room. "Yeah, I still got twenty thousand eggs to go before Easter mate, so hurry up an' spill." Kangaroo Bunny grumbled, tossing an egg up in the air and catching it again. "I know, I know, but 've hav to wait vor Jack first." North replied, wondering why the winter spirit was not here yet.

Suddenly a loud bump was heard and the guardians, yetis and elves all looked up to see Jack hovering outside one of the windows, rubbing his head with an annoyed expression on his face. "Ah Jack! Good, now we can start the meeting!" North cheered as he unlocked the window. "Okay, I am here, now what is this meeting about?" Jack asked as he turned to look at the globe with the twinkling lights, shining like stars. "I don't know. Manny called us here, not me-ow!" North turned and glared at Sandy who had thrown one of his glasses of eggnog at him. "Sandy! Vat was that for?!" Sandy shot sand out of his ears, made a symbol of a crescent moon over his head and pointed at the globe. All of the guardians turned and saw the moon hovering over them, the light shining softly over the globe. "Ah, Manny! Its veen a year hasn't vit? What's ve problem?"

Moonlight shone into the room, illuminating the ground and a silhouette of a thin man appeared. Pitch.

"Pitch," Jack growled. He still hasn't forgiven Pitch for breaking his staff.

"Whoa calm icicle. What did Pitch do this time Manny?"

_Summer and Autumn have been captured. (Manny_ doesn't talk, but his words somehow pop into their head. Telepathic much?)

Tooth gasped. "What? How is this possible?"

"Wait hold up. Who's this 'summer' and 'autumn' people?" jack interjected.

"Seriously icicle? Summer is the leader of your kind, the Seasonals. Don't you know anything snow cone?"Bunny snorted staring at the big silver orb that was the moon.

"Hey shut up I was alone with nothing but the wind for company for 300 years what did you expect kangaroo?" Jack shot back

"You—"*both start a meaningless war which ends in Jack becoming rainbow coloured and Bunny being frozen in an ice block*

"VATS ENOUGH! Jack, please unfreeze Bunny, Bunny, give Jack back his staff."North commanded.

Turning back to Manny, he asked "Manny, what do we do now?"

_I want you to watch over the remaining seasonals and ensure they don't get captured by Pitch._

"Okay, so all we have to do is watch over frostbite over there and spring while summer and autumn could potentially be tortured by pitch?"

_Your job will be more complicated than that. Besides, until we know what pitch is planning, it will be risky to make a move. _

"Oh."

_One more thing guardians, there is someone I want you to watch over. At least until we know what Pitch is planning. normally I think she will be able to hold her own against Pitch, I don't think he even knows of her existence—but if Pitch is planning what I am thinking, you should keep an eye on her just to make sure…_

"Who?"

_I will apologise if she is not very sociable—she thinks of her powers as a curse because of a few ah- incidents._

"Can you just hurry up and tell us who it is?! I still have my googlies back at the warren waiting for me!"

"Bunny!" Tooth gasped, horrified at his outburst.

_Her name is LeJeune, Winter LeJeune. The spirit of winter and the fourth Seasonal spirit._

The answers were instantaneous.

"What?"

"Sandy, have you heard of her?"

Sandy shook his head and made a bunch of sand images, saying that he did not know of her and he thought Jack was the spirit of winter.

"I thought frostbite was the spirit of winter!"

Man in the moon's answer was simple.

_I made another winter spirit._

"_Ohh."_

Then tooth asked "So where is Spring and Winter and how do we know if we find her?"

_Spring is currently at that spring she is always at waiting for you. As for Winter, I don't know. You should go and ask the only other person who knows of her existence, Wind. Winter normally likes isolation, so she should probably be the only one there. However, you should ask for her name first just to check. Good luck guardians._

With that, the moon vanished behind a cloud and the moonlight shut off.

Guardians

"You know, it's kind of strange that only Manny and Wind knows of that girl's existence." Jack muttered, floating in the air twirling his staff.

"Maybe she's a new spirit, we should go and say hi to her, and maybe she won't feel so lonely!" Tooth answered, determined not to repeat the same mistake they did with Jack; that is, ignore him for 300 years.

Sandy made a thumbs up sign and grinned. He then turned around and chugged down his eggnog like he was drinking shots.

"Alright! We shall do what Tooth said. Now, onto our plans. Bunny, you go and fetch Spring here while Jack, you ride the wind and go find Winter. Me, Sandy and Tooth will stay here and ensure everything goes to plan."

With that, the guardians went off to do their respective jobs.

"Wind! Take me to wherever Winter is!"

**So how is it? I hope you like it! Winter will probably appear in the next chapter if I can. Oh and I won't be updating this story a lot until exams are over. It's this month! Once again I want to thank you for taking your time to read this! Gomen!**

**~Cee Ann**


	2. Chapter 2: Child of Ice

**Hiii! I'm back! I know I really shouldn't be doing this with the exams upcoming but heck, why not? Anyway thanks for reading this I really appreciate it and I don't own ROTG. Winter's finally going to appear! Yay! Anyway, on with the story…(i know it's kinda short and doesn't contribute much but it provides a setting and a feel to the next chappie i guess?)**

**Chapter 2: The child of ice**

Winter

The girl sat at the mouth of the cave, meditating as her long silver (not white! Silver! Cause I like silver!) braid whipped around her in the howling winds. Suddenly her body tensed and her dark blue eyes flashed open. She took in the fading sunset and the twinkling stars as she whispered "Frost is coming."

Jack

Jack zipped through the air like an arrow, looking at twinkling lights of the cities underneath him and doing a few loops that would have scared the kangaroo out of his mind. He had long left Santoff Clausen and was now flying above Alaska. He did not come to Alaska often and was a little surprised as wind directed him to the Alaskan mountain range. Sure, Alaska was nice and all with its snowy weather and stuff, but it was a little… too wild for his taste. He preferred Burgess for the fact that 1) he was born there 2) he was reborn there 3) Jamie and his friends were there and finally 4) it didn't have polar bears that could potentially try eating the frosty winter spirit.

As he neared the mountains, he saw that wind was directing him towards one of the more isolated mountains, Mount Russell. How he knew its name, he wasn't sure, but he just credited it to his winter powers and the fact that well, it was covered in snow. He did a flip and landed safely on his feet as he felt the wind put him down. He was at the mouth of a small tunnel in the side of the mountain that led in to the heart of it. The wind nudged him forward, as if to say _go, what you want is on the other side._ He pretty much hoped that whoever was on _the other side _won't kill him.

It was pretty cool inside the mountain. He had already passed through three ice caves and Jack had to admit, Winter, if she lived here had done quite a good job of decorating her icy home. The first cave had been filled with frost patterns so beautiful; he couldn't help but gawk at them. The second cave held a tall, frozen waterfall and a frozen pond with tall, icy fir tree sculptures surrounding it. Icy stalagmites hung from the ceiling and the mist covering the frozen lake made it all the more mysterious. The third cave was some sort of ice garden. There were ice flowers and ice gazebos. Ice statues of birds, insects and animals appeared here and there. There was an ice fountain in the middle of the cave, spurting out a frozen spurt of water in to the air five feet high. Ice statues of angels flanked the exit, their wings glinting with frost.

He was currently walking along some sort of hallway, which had ice covering the walls and ceiling and soft, fluffy snow covering the ground. He stared at the ice covering the walls. It was strangely reflecting his image instead of being transparent and showing the cave wall. Against the icy background, his hair practically looked invisible. Jack tapped his staff (stick?) against the ice, grinning as beautiful frost patterns raced across it, rivalling the ones in the first cave. He decided to have a little fun, tapping the ground as a slide appeared in the tunnel. He hopped on and yelled in joy as he snowboarded (without a snowboard…) on the slide, occasionally pointing his staff at the frosted wall and laughing as he spelt out sentences such as "JACK IS AWESOME "and "THE EASTER BUNNY IS ACTUALLY A KANGAROO" on them. The slide came to an end as he hopped off. He was close to an exit now. He could feel the cold wind blowing on the other side, ruffling his snow white locks. As he rounded a corner, he heard someone's voice.

"Let me sing a lullaby

Do not fear the dark tonight….."

Jack craned his neck to hear more, but it was gone, like the wind. As he turned round the corner, he came into another cave. However, this one had a large cave mouth that showed the stars and the bright full moon, shining above the picturesque view of the mountain range. It also had a girl.

Jack walked carefully towards the girl, scared that she might blast him or something. He was certain it was the girl Manny was talking about, Winter. The guardians have agreed that Winter was probably a new spirit and probably didn't have full control of her powers. Jack could probably deflect the other winter spirit's attacks if she did, but if she caught him unaware…

Jack stepped forward, his footsteps as light as the snow he made, when he heard a voice.

"Jack Frost, what brings thee here?"

**So? How was it? I'm sorry if it's pretty lame…I was gonna explain everything in the next chappie…Next ones going to show Winter's past. Poor girl. I made it quite tragic. Well, her death anyway… THANK YOU for putting up with me and my crazy drabbles guys! I really appreciate it! Arigato!**

**~Cee Ann**


End file.
